Nexus Reunion
The Hyperion has docked with the Nexus, the support hub for Andromeda Initiative teams. Acquisition This mission is acquired immediately upon completion of the previous one. Walkthrough The approach of the Hyperion to the Nexus is quiet and uneventful. Ryder and the Pathfinder crew remark on the lack of assembly progress that the Nexus has completed but remain enthusiastic about the official welcome home since their eventful arrival in the Heleus Cluster. Travel to the Nexus via tram Head to the tram console and activate it to begin your first tour of the interior of the Nexus. Locate Nexus personnel Sadly there is no welcoming party to receive the Pathfinder crew. Ryder arrives in the Common Area. Ryder enters the Nexus via a darkened atrium. The atrium is in disarray with empty hydroponic tanks and equipment strewn about, not a living being in sight. Optional: Speak with Avina The virtual intelligence, Avina, stands alone in the darkness and can give basic information but does not answer the most pressing question of the Pathfinder crew. Speak with the construction worker Explore the area carefully to find a lone technician conducting repair work. Speak with the Construction Worker to learn that the Hyperion that the crew was dead, feared lost in dark space, or captured. While conversing with the Construction Worker, Tiran Kandros, the head of security, approaches and updates the group on the situation. The Nexus was badly damaged upon arrival in the Heleus Cluster in an event eerily similar to the Hyperion's arrival above Habitat 7, caused by what they refer to as the Scourge. The resulting situation deteriorated into a lack of life support for those on board the Nexus, culminating in a mutiny and eventual exile of the rebellious force. Those remaining on the Nexus had lost hope that any arks would arrive, hence their surprise at the Hyperion's arrival. Accompany Kandros to Nexus Operations via tram Kandros escorts Ryder's team to the bridge in Operations where the Nexus crew busily prepares to receive the essential power and resources from the Hyperion. At the conclusion of the cutscene, explore the Nexus. The Task: Getting to Know the Nexus is immediately started at this point as well. Speak with Director Tann in Pathfinder Headquarters Head to Jarun Tann's office which is located just below and south of the bridge. Upon opening the door, a cutscene will occur where Tann explains Ryder's first task as Pathfinder. Ryder must go to the nearby planet Eos and figure out how to establish an outpost so the Andromeda Initiative can gain a foothold and begin obtaining the resources it needs to start colonizing the galaxy. Tann also explains that the alien race Ryder encountered on Habitat 7 is known as the kett; they have been classified as a race hostile to the Initiative's goals and should be avoided. The conversation is interrupted by SAM who requests that Ryder meet him aboard the Hyperion to discuss a sensitive matter. Tann concludes the conversation by ordering Ryder to report to the assigned scouting vessel and prepare to depart for Eos. At the end of the conversation, the mission is completed and the next primary op begins. Additionally, the allies and relationships mission Missing Arks is automatically started. Aftermath The Pathfinder team have their orders to establish an outpost on the nearby planet of Eos. Given a ship and support team, the Initiative has organized this last ditch effort to save the Initiative's mission from failure. While the Nexus and Hyperion stretch their resources to last, they are counting on Ryder's success to start the colonization processes. Rewards *+530 XP Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Priority Ops Category:Hyperion Category:Nexus